Of Jeans & Necklaces
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: A series of bade drabbles that I will update randomly. Rated T for language. May contain unhealthy amounts of fluff.
1. Of Jeans & Necklaces

_**A series of bade drabbles that I will update randomly... because I'm sad that there's only 15 episodes left and I'm depressed. :(**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

_**Jeans**_

"Uh babe, have you seen my jeans anywhere?"

"Yeah, I gave those three pairs to your mom, to wash this morning when you were asleep."

"But those are my only pairs of jeans! What am I supposed to wear today?"

"Um, sweatpants… or shorts?"

"But I always wear jeans! Why'd you give her all three pairs?"

"Because they were dirty. Also, you pissed me off last night when you took the last slice of pizza."

"Ugh, then I'm not leaving the RV today."

"Oh yes you are. You promised to take me to that new coffee place down the street from H.A. and, like a good boyfriend you're keeping that promise."

"Fine, if it keeps you happy."

"Excuse me? May I remind you that I have an open invitation to your house's laundry room and scissors in my pocket."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Good grief."

"Love you babe."

"You'd better. Now hurry up before the hipster bums get there before us, and we have to wait twenty minutes for some kind of shitty chai tea latte to be made."

"Yes ma'am."

"And stop fucking saying that! I'm your girlfriend not your mother!"

* * *

**_The Necklace_**

"Shit, shit, shit," Beck mutters to himself as he crawls under his bed in search of a certain piece of jewellery.

"What the hell are you doing under there?" his girlfriend asks as she closes the door that she's just kicked open with the help of her trusty combat boot.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he lies, crawling out from under the bed and attempting not to look suspicious.

He really doesn't want to tell his girlfriend that he's lost the necklace that symbolises their everlasting relationship.

"Dude, we've been dating for two years and eleven months, I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me what you lost."

"No, you'll get mad," he whines a little while trying to get her to reason with him.

"If this is something I'm going to care about you better tell me right now before someone or something gets hurt."

"I… I lost the necklace," he mutters, running a hand through his hair.

She walks over to him and starts laughing, pulling his hand from his hair.

"And you thought I was gonna be mad?"

"Well, yeah. I just thought that since it's so symbolic you would think I lost in on purpose and want to break up."

"Wow. No way, Beck I lose that thing at least every other month. The string sucks; we should just get a chain or something better to attach it to. C'mon, I'll help you look for it. It probably fell off when you were sleeping."

Sure enough when she pulls back his covers and lifts his pillow, there's the necklace.

He chuckles as she slips it back over his head and he kisses her.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," he comments, holding her waist with his hands clasped together, resting on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I know. I think my father drugged my coffee today or something. So don't get used to it," she adds, speaking her afterthought.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be you if you were too nice and caring," he agrees, prodding at her with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

She smirks and stretches up to capture his lips once again.


	2. Of Llama Fetishes & Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

_**Llama Fetish**_

_**(Btw, Jade's on her period)**_

"Beeeeck?" Jade whines out semi-quietly from her spot on his bed.

"Yes babe?" he asks, looking up from his laptop at his girlfriend, who's sprawled out on his bed.

"For my birthday…"

"For your birthday?" he urges her to finish, looking down at the screen once more.

"Let me finish!" she practically screams back at him.

He raises his hands in surrender as she continues, "could you get me a llama?"

His eyebrows furrow, as he once again looks up, "are you serious?"

"Well, I guess it'd be hard to find a real one, but like… a stuffed animal one or something," she corrects herself.

"Again with your llama fetish?" he laughs.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asks, getting up and walking over to him before doubling over in pain halfway to the area of floor he's sitting.

He crawls over, lifts up her shirt and begins planting tiny, soft, gentle kisses around her stomach.

She smiles a little, touched at his movements, but remains keeping a poker face when he stands up, as she waits for an answer.

"I'll start looking tomorrow," he responds, pressing a kiss to her nose.

This time she doesn't try to hide her smile.

* * *

_**Ice Cream**_

"Jade?"

"Mhmm?"

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"Uhh… sure?"

"Great, you're buying."

"What? No. No way!"

"C'mon, please?"

"Just go get some yourself!"

"I'm broke! I spent all my money on your coffees this week."

"What makes that different from every other week?"

"My dad's cutting back on how much he lends me every month. I've gotta be more economical with my money from now on."

"Whatever."

"So?"

"So?"

"Could you please get us some ice cream?"

"Ugh, fine… but you're driving me to the Handy Quick in Calabasas."

"Why there?"

"When I went over to Cat's one time we were putting her brother's special medicine in the Funky Nut Blast and before we did she let me taste it."

"And?"

"And it tastes flippin' awesome."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Finally, I've been craving that shit for months!"

* * *

_**Special thanks to sshaw101 for being the first reviewer. Thank you so much! Love you girl! ;)**_


	3. Roleplaying

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

**_Roleplaying_**

She picks up her black nail polish bottle and shakes it a bit before opening it and removing the brush.

Dipping it inside carefully she makes sure there's not too much black polish on it before running the brush against Beck's thumb.

"Remind me again why you have to do my nails?"

"Sicowitz wants us to role play as each other tomorrow, and quite frankly I've been finding out that I have a fetish for you in a dress," she responds with a smirk.

"God, you're really getting into this," he comments as she moves the brush to his pointer finger.

She shrugs, "it's the most exciting thing we've done in awhile."

He looks straight across the RV into the full length mirror at himself, taking in the black sleeveless dress and dark makeup covering his eyes.

His eyes start to wonder and he looks at the very bottom of the mirror so that he's staring at her ass.

She's currently in a dress similar to the one he's got on, courtesy of Cat.

Only hers is more revealing and has lace.

"What if I told you that I have a fetish for you in a dress?"

She chuckles a bit before regaining her composure, "I'd ask why you didn't have a fetish for me in general, no matter my outfit."

"Well then… I'd apologize and rephrase my previous statement."

She looks up from where she's moved onto his pinkie, raising an eyebrow she asks, as she finishes the final stroke, "are you sure you wanna know what I'd do?"

He nods eagerly in response, trying not to move that hand so that the nail polish will dry on his nails and stay there.

She screws the brush back onto the bottle, while leaning over and nibbling on his ear before whispering in a sultry tone, "I'd rip that dress right off your body and shove you onto your bed."

When she pulls away she adds, "Unfortunately, we can't let that happen since, that is the only dress we have in your size. I guess we're gonna have to remove it carefully instead."

She grabs his nail polish free hand and pulls him up, stepping behind him and placing her fingers on the zipper.

"Just rephrase that other sentence again," she tells him, teasingly.


	4. Of Lemonade Adventures & TheSlap Posts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

**Lemonade Adventures**

"Wanna do a scavenger hunt sort of thing?"

"What? Why?"

She shrugs, "I've never done one before, and I'm bored."

"Only if I get to pick the items!"

"You get to pick one."

"Why?"

"We'll see who can find the most of that item."

"Sounds good, how about… lemonade?"

"You really like lemonade don't you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, now let's get started, we can meet back here in an hour," he tells her, checking his watch.

"You're going down," she tells him, getting up and opening the door to his RV.

Stepping out after her he replies, "We'll just have to see about that."

* * *

While Beck's inside of his parent's house raiding their fridge for lemonade cans, Jade's out at a vending machine, raiding it of its lemonade juice box storage.

She checks her watch and realises she doesn't have time to waste, shoving the cans in the trunk of her car, before she runs into the nearby grocery store and buys a few actual lemons.

After paying, Jade runs out of the store, into her car and drives home to start squeezing them to make her own lemonade.

* * *

They meet back at the RV and Beck takes one look at all the lemonade in his girlfriend's hands before knocking it to the ground and pushing her against his mini fridge.

It reaches her knees so when he pushes her, her upper body immediately lies flat against the top of the fridge.

He presses his lips to hers and they share a heated kiss before she pushes him off.

"Beck, what the heck?"

"That is the most lemonade that I have ever seen," he replies, before leaning in to kiss her again.

She smiles against his lips and wonders how in the world she ended up with a lemonade obsessed boyfriend.

* * *

**TheSlap posts**

_Jade: __**Hi, babe. Welcome back to TheSlap.**_

_Jade: __**Did you get the email I sent you?**_

_Jade: __**How come you didn't respond to my email yet?**_

_Jade: __**Are you getting these messages on your phone? I texted you, too!**_

_Jade: __**BABE!**_

_Beck: __**Do you want me to delete my account again?**_

_Jade: __**Sorry, I'll stop. Love you.**_

* * *

"What the heck was that all about?" Beck asks, immediately after his girlfriend picks up the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"You were spamming my Slap account after you promised me last time that you wouldn't."

"And then you deleted it!"

"Exactly! Our friends get an update every time you comment on my account, and that can't be fun for them when you're commenting every two minutes," he tells her, running a hand through his hair.

"I-I," she stutters, "I said I was sorry! And that I love you!" she adds.

"And, I love you too. You know that. I'm just asking that you don't comment so often. If you really need to reach call me or text my phone. I always leave it on and have it on me."

"'Kay," she replies, "now, are you still mad?"

"No."

"Good, get your butt over here and see the dead bird I just found."

"Gross! Where'd you find a dead bird?"

"Well, technically it's a sparrow, and… it hit my window, like really hard."

"I'm on my way. Just, please throw that sparrow out your window," he asks her.

"Fine."

"Also, I hope you wore gloves or something before touching the sparrow."

"I did, don't worry you big baby. I keep a box of latex ones in my room."

"… I'm not even gonna ask why because I don't think I want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"M'kay… but before you hang up… say you love me."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now get over here," she orders, before hanging up and moving to her window to discard of the sparrow.

* * *

*Bonus Drabble* **Goldfish**

"Throw me one?" Beck asks from his end of the couch, referring to the small sachet of goldfish that she's eating.

"Open your mouth," she orders and he complies.

She retracts her arm before launching the golden cracker at her boyfriend's mouth.

It promptly misses, hitting him in the cheek and bouncing off onto the floor.

"Nice catch," she says sarcastically, popping some more into her mouth.

"Nice throw," he retorts, motioning for her to try again.

She flexes her wrist and throws it, with perfect aim, and it lands straight into his mouth.

"Score!" he shouts, pumping his fist into the air.

She rolls her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Let me try to score on you," he says to her, motioning for her to give him the bag.

She shakes her head, and when he moves to grab the bag from her she shoves the remaining fish into her mouth.

"That's not fair!" he whines.

She shrugs and continues chewing before getting an idea, grabbing his wrists and pulls them in front of her mouth, adjusting his fingers so he's cupping them.

Before opening her mouth and letting the golden gooey mush ball fall from her mouth into his hands.

He lets out something similar to a squeal before jumping up and running out to discard of the ball onto the grass outside his RV.

Walking over to the hose on the back of his parents' house, he turns on the valve and washes his hands off with hose water.

When he's done he turns it off and walks back into "The Silver Streak" only to find Jade in the same position.

"Sorry," she apologizes falsely, with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

_**A big thanks to all who reviewed and voted!**_

_sshaw101,_

_superstar1030,_

_luvbadeforever,_

_twenty four7bade,_

_xlarryxziamxniallx1D,_

asian fusion-tike,

and LizMcgills.

**And to everyone reading, please review if you enjoyed. :)**


	5. Of Walks in the Forest and BBQ's

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

Of Walks in the Forest

"Beck."

"Yeah?"

"In what universe is this romantic? I mean, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking… hmm, a walk in the forest, and spending time with my girlfriend alone; two fun things I think go pretty well together."

"Well they don't. You were obviously wrong. Plus, there are other "fun things" we could be doing right now, that involve no clothes or nature whatsoever."

"Not every animal is out to get you, you know."

"You don't know that!"

"Can't we just enjoy this time together? It's my last day before I have to leave for Canada for a week, and I just want to spend time with you before I go."

"Geez, okay. Holy chiz! There's a racoon."

"That's odd, they're not usually out during the day."

"Why's he coming closer?"

"I'm- I'm not sure."

"Run!"

"Shit. Maybe when we get back to the RV we can do those clotheless activities you were talking about?"

"I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

_**A/N: Picture them at age 13/14 because they said they started dating in eighth grade (two years.)**_

Family BBQ's

"So, Beck, your girlfriend sure is uh… interesting," his father tells him, they're side by side at the barbeque where his father's flipping burgers.

Beck turns around and surveys the area, in search of his girlfriend, whom is found talking to his mother in what looks like a safe discussion. He turns back to his father, attempting to get a good look at his face to determine if he's being serious or trying to be nice.

"Thanks… I think," he responds cautiously.

"A little different than what was expecting."

His father's tone immediately tips him off on the direction the conversation is going.

"Well, that's good," he says, knowing his comment is going to set his father off.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Normal's boring. Being different is a good thing," he explains, before turning around and heading in the direction of his girlfriend and mother.

When he gets there he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, startled she moves to turn around in his arms and he stops her. Tightening his arms around her waist so they're still facing his mother, he presses a kiss to her cheek.

Confused, she turns her head slightly to the side and asks, "What was that for?"

He shrugs in response and she deems it a temporary acceptable answer, before continuing her conversation with Mrs. Oliver.


	6. Pilot The Day After

_**Please note that everyone acts super mature in this one. For a change :P**_

_**For Divastar6, who wanted the other characters to be featured a little more.**_

_**I've had this idea for a while and that review just gave me an excuse to write/post it.**_

_**I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

Grabbing her coffee from Festus and throwing some money back at him, Jade then entwines her fingers with Beck's as they make their way to the table where Beck's friends are sitting. They're not her friends anymore, obviously.

After all, it'd only been yesterday that Tori had kissed her boyfriend in front of them all. The only reason she forgave Beck is because they had stayed up all last night and talked it out. She's not sure if she can forgive her supposed "friends" for smiling and laughing and clapping as her boyfriend cheated on her.

They reach the table and they're promptly greeted as they sit down.

"Hey, Jade… Beck!"

"Sup, Snow? Oliver."

"Lovely day isn't it?"

"Hey, hey!"

"I'm not talking to you three," she replies monotonously before taking an angry swing of her coffee.

"Um, who three?" Andre asks, confused.

Rolling her eyes Jade puts down her coffee and uses her pointer finger to point at each person she's furious with.

"You, you, and you," she states, pointing at Cat, Andre and Robbie.

Beck's grip on her hand tightens under the table and she leans onto his shoulder, resting her head there while pulling his arm around her shoulder, hands still entwined.

"Wait a second, so you're not mad at me? Y'know… about yesterday?" Tori asks, confusion but also excitement evident in her voice.

"Yes, but after a long discussion we both agreed that, for today, she wouldn't let that anger out," Beck speaks up for the first time in the conversation.

"Whoa whoa, whoa, why are you mad at us?" Robbie asks, gesturing to himself, his redhead crush and his friend with dreadlocks.

"Yeah Jade, you're so mean to me!" Cat shouts, and Robbie strokes her arm, a calming gesture more than anything else. Other than an excuse to touch her…

When Jade reaches over onto her boyfriend's plate and takes his pickle, taking a bite angrily they figure they're not going to get an answer out of her. So, they switch their gaze over to Beck, who sighs slightly before explaining what they did wrong yesterday when he kissed Tori.

"I kind of agree with Jade on this," he finishes, "you guys kind of made her feel worse about the situation."

"No offense man, but you're the one that kissed Tori and probably got her all riled up in the first place," Andre asks carefully, as if he's treading on thin ice with the couple.

"Yeah, yeah, tears were shed, insults were thrown, and we got past it. I forgave him," Jade tells them, not making eye contact.

"Guys, we were basically encouraging Beck. I think we owe Jade an apology," Cat says, looking to her left at the Jew with the fro, and to her right at the dark skinned boy.

"Sorry Jade," they chorus, and said girl almost lets a smile slip, almost. It comes out as more of a smirk.

"Good," she replies, snuggling even closer into her boyfriend.

It'll take her a while to fully forgive them, so she doesn't verbally accept their apology yet, and she just can't wait to see how Vega handles "The Bird Scene."


	7. Of Close Calls & Not Close Enoughs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

Not Close Enough

In between classes, the one just before lunch, Beck walks over to Jade's locker.

"Hey babe, so I was wondering if," he's promptly cut off by Andre, who runs up to him, yelling his name.

"Beck, Beck!" he yells, panting, he grabs his best friend's upper arm and tugs him in the opposite direction.

"We gotta go, my Grandma drove to the school and when she was walking toward the front entrance she fell!" he explains, dragging Beck towards the front doors.

"Is she okay, shouldn't you call someone, like 911?" Jade shouts as they reach the doors.

"Nah, she's fine. I just need Beck to help me get her up and back into her car," he reassures, as they open the doors and rush to help his Grandmother.

* * *

Lunchtime comes quickly for the teens. It only took Beck and Andre fifteen minutes to get his Grandmother back into her car and home safely.

As for Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie, their classes weren't hard ones, just gym and R&B vocals.

Beck finally catches up to Jade at lunch, he kisses her temple as a greeting and they sit down, side by side with their friends.

Just as he hands Jade her salad, which she had personally requested that morning, and opens his mouth to finish what he was trying to ask her earlier, Cat runs up.

"Jade, you've gotta come help me! It's urgent!" she cries, grabbing Jade's wrist and pulling her in the direction of the school.

"What?" Jade asks, annoyed.

Cat's lead her into the girls bathroom and kicked the girls who were in there out.

"I dropped Mr. Purple in the toilet again," she replies, her eyes wide and filled with sadness.

"Again?" Jade asks, exasperated.

"I'm sorry!" the redhead cries, hanging her head.

"Which stall?"

"The handicap one," Cat replies.

"Go get me the rubber gloves from Robbie's locker," Jade requests.

"Kay, kay," she answers before hurrying off to said boy's locker.

* * *

It's at the end of the day when Beck finally gets a hold of his girlfriend, because it seems like all of their friends had problems they just needed help with.

"Jade, hey wait! Don't leave yet," he calls out, running up to her while she's closing her locker after their final period.

"Of course I'm not leaving. You drove me here this morning," she replies, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. Yeah, right," he thinks out loud, rubbing his forehead before running a hand through his hair.

"So, listen. Wanna come over tonight and watch a movie?" he asks almost pleadingly, because in all honesty he just wants to spend some alone time with his girlfriend after not seeing her practically all day.

"Hmmm… depends," she tells him with a smirk.

"On what?" he asks, playfully.

"If I can stay the night."

He laughs at her conditions and throws an arm around her waist, guiding her out the doors.

"It would be an honour," he says in a horrible British accent.

She laughs, "Yeah, it's not like I do it every other week."

They walk through the parking lot until they get to his car.

He pushes her up against the door and kisses her, which catches her by surprise, but she responds eagerly.

She pulls away after a few seconds, "what was that for?" she asks, head tilted and one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, I just missed you today," he replies, grinning.

* * *

Close Call

It's a Saturday night and Beck's mom is allowing Jade to sleep over.

Since she isn't aware of how Jade does it anyways practically every night, Beck just smiles and ignores her request of "no funny business."

Only minutes after he finds out and texts her, does Jade arrive at his RV door.

She throws her bag onto the floor as soon as he lets her in because she's not wearing her boots, just sneakers, so she can't kick the door down.

As soon as her bag hits the ground, and the door is closed behind her, she presses her lips to her boyfriend's and pushes him down onto his bed.

"I am so horny right now," she whispers into his ear before kissing him sloppily again.

His hands fly to her hips and he rolls them over so that he's on top of her, being careful enough not to crush her.

The kissing progresses and she moves to undo the buttons on his shirt.

She gets a fourth of the way when there's a knock at the door.

Quickly, they fix their hair and change positions so that they're sitting next to each other on the floor, leaning against his bed in front of his tiny TV.

He looks over to see if she's ready and she nods, he gives her a thumbs up, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"It's open," he calls, and his mother walks in, surveying the room.

"Why's it so dark in here?" she asks, before she spots what's playing on her son's TV.

"Oh you two are watching a silent film. Okay. Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to see if Jade made it here safely," she says, backing out.

"I made it here fine, thanks Mrs. Oliver," Jade calls to her as his mom shuts the door.

They both let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps fade away.

"That was close," he tells her.

"Yeah, almost too close," she responds, turning back to him.

They cut right to the chase after that, because like she said before, she's horny.


	8. Of Insomnia & The Stresses of Dance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, I would fight for my show. :P**_

**Btw none of the drabbles are supposed to be related, but hey... whatever floats your boat. :)**

* * *

Of Battles With Insomnia 

After tossing and turning continuously for five minutes in Beck's bed, Jade gives up.

She ends up on her back beside her boyfriend.

"Can't sleep?" he asks with a chuckle.

She turns on her side to face him.

"No. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's fine," he replies with a tired smile.

"Ugh, no it's not, go back to bed. I'll just read on your couch till I'm tired," she tells him, moving to get up.

Even when he's sleepy his reflexes are cat-like, he grabs her waist and pulls her back down.

"Beck, what the chiz? Let me go, you need your rest!" she demands, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp.

By now he's fully awake and his strength is as it usually is; stronger than her.

"Babe, it's fine just lie here and we can not sleep together," he pleads, because it's warm under the covers and his RV doesn't have a heater.

"Whatever. Your loss," she replies, snuggling closer to him and playing with his necklace, the only thing on the top half of his body.

He laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," he tells her.

"Hey, I think I have an idea to get you tired," he says after a minute of silence.

"And what might that be?" she asks, removing her fingers from his necklace, that matches the one she's wearing, and tracing his six pack calmly.

He quickly flips her onto her back, straddling her and running his fingers along her sides.

"Stop, Beck, stop!" she cries, trying to pry his hands from her sides.

When he makes no signs of stopping she tries again, "Stop tickling me! I'll call the police if you don't stop! Seriously Beck, stop," she cries between giggles and pants.

He finally stops after another two minutes of squirming.

"Tired yet?" he asks with a goofy grin.

"A little," she fibs, but a yawn betrays her.

"Okay then, well I'm just gonna go back to sleep. Feel free to join me," he offers, getting off of her.

She curls up into his side and rests her head on his chest.

"Thanks... for helping me get tired," she tells him, grabbing his hand and holding it close.

"No problem, babe," he replies, squeezing her hand and putting an arm around her.

* * *

The Stresses Of Dance

"Jade, I," I try to ask her something, but she cuts me off.

"Not now Beck, I'm practicing!"

Her instructor left an hour ago but gave her the key to lock up because Jade is one of her best.

I usually don't mind when Jade dances, but she's been pushing herself too hard lately, and I think it's time I let her know.

"Damn it!" she swears, running a hand through her hair to move her hair out of her face.

"Babe, chill. You need to take a break. You've been going at this since school ended," I tell her, setting my hand on her shoulder.

She shakes it off, angrily. "No, my play's in two days and it's a solo. Wait outside, give me a minute."

I open my mouth to try to convince her to leave with me now.

The studio closes in five minutes anyway.

She looks at me with such desperation and plea, "please."

I give in and walk outside to my car, playing Grumpy Gerbils until she finishes.

She finally gets in the passenger seat, putting her head in her hands.

I don't hear any sniffling, but even if she is silent crying I know she won't want to talk about it.

It's quiet the whole drive back to The Silver Streak.

* * *

I park the car and once I unlock the door, we walk in.

She sets her bag down on the floor, and I can tell by the way she practically rips off her attire, that she's not going to wanna talk until tomorrow.

I sit on the bed and crawl under the covers while I watch her change, not that she minds.

It's not like I haven't seen her like that before, and I think she's just too stressed to care.

She goes into my drawer and grabs one of my plaid shirts, throwing it on and crawling into bed beside me.

I wrap my arm around her waist when she faces the opposite direction of me.

"Can I just say something?" I ask.

I get silence in return but I take that as a yes.

"You're working yourself up over this. Sleep it off tonight and that way, tomorrow you'll be okay through school and practice."

She gives a "kay" in response and I rub her back with my free hand.

I just hope she knows how much I care and doesn't try to push herself too hard for her show.

* * *

_Forgot about this on the other chaps but thanks to these beautiful people for reviewing:_

_twenty four7bade_

_XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D_

_asian fusion-tike_

_LizMcgills_

_LuvBadeForever_

_sshaw101_

_Divastar6_

_curly1221_

_Eliley_

_LovingLizGillies_

_143denimmermaid_

_Bade4Alwayz_

_superstar1030_

**_Also, sorry for slow updates. I started school last Thursday and have been busy getting supplies and doing homework. Although I think it's gonna be a good year since I only hate two of my teachers. :) _**

**_The second drabble was inspired by Dance Moms. :P I love that show._**


	9. Cause When I'm Missing You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

"Hey babe," Beck greets his girlfriend, stepping into his RV with luggage in hand.

After spending three weeks in Canada again, Beck's happy to be home so he can spend some time with his girlfriend.

She's happy too, but in her case, it's to hear his voice after he's been away for so long, but that doesn't pull her out of her bad mood.

"Yeah, hey," she replies, not able to clue him in on how much she missed him and how he probably would've helped immensely to calm her down the past few weeks.

His grin turns into a slight frown as he walks over to his bed, setting his suitcase down at the edge and throws an arm around her, resting on her hip and pulls her close to his side.

She rests her head on his shoulder as he says, "okay, tell me what's wrong."

It's not how they'd originally pictured his return to go, but nothing for them ever happens as expected.

She's quiet for a few minutes before she speaks, "it's nothing out of the ordinary, Tori's been being a brat and whining, Cat's still telling weird stories and being annoying, Andre got a new girlfriend who tried to take my scissors, and I guess without you there… I let everything get to me."

He opens his mouth to say comforting words, but she interrupts him with one last statement, "oh, and Robbie started Robarazzi back up again and told people that we broke up, and that you moved to Canada to get away from me," she tells him in a tone that lets him know she's hurt and mad.

"Well, you and I both know none of that's true," he says soothingly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I know but the stupid students didn't. Guys kept asking me out and girls kept coming up to me saying that they were glad you dumped me, because you deserve better," she complains, turning her head on his shoulder so they make eye contact.

Her lips are in a slight pout and he feels bad that he'd left in the first place.

He leans down and kisses her lips, it's a quick, soft brush of the lips, but he lets his linger for a moment after.

After this action he pulls back and collapses onto his back, with the arm that was around Jade outstretched lazily.

"So… how was Canada?" she asks politely, as she lays back onto his arm and curls up against his side so she can see his face.

He turns his head and looks over at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asks when he doesn't answer.

"You hate Canada," he points out.

"I'm being nice, shut up," she fights back, weakly.

He chuckles before answering, "It was okay, I guess. My Grandmother wasn't doing too well but things are looking up."

"That's… good," she replies, after struggling to find the right word.

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by her quickly turning her head and sneezing.

It's high pitched and it's not like her normal sneeze because she was trying to hold it in, which semi worked because nothing sprayed.

When she looks back at him she sees the boyish grin on his face as he tells her "stop being so cute."

She smacks him lightly on the chest but nestles back into her previous position.

"Honestly, I was expecting more of a punch. You're going soft, West," he jokes, looking down at her head on his chest.

She looks at him too, studying his face for a second before answering with a small smile, "I told you, I'm in a good mood?"

"Why?" he asks, curiously.

"'Cause you're here… and stuff…" she mutters looking down, embarrassed.

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and removing his arm from behind her, pulls her higher on the bed so that she is face to face with him, heads turned to the side.

"I missed you," he tells her, looking at her eyes.

He's been dying to say it since he stepped into "The Silver Streak" and figured now was as good a time as any.

"I missed you too," she informs him, with a sad smile followed by a pout.

She hates when he goes on these long trips to Canada, leaving her here to deal with the appropriately named, idiot squad.

He takes the pout as an opportunity to lean over and kiss her.

The kiss progresses and they make up for lost time.

It might've only been two weeks he was gone, but she can't help but worry when he leaves her for trips like these, if he'll ever one day, not come back.

* * *

_**Ugh, sorry for the depressing ending. Idk if I'm really feeling this fic but whatever. You guys go ahead and read it. I'll probably delete it tomorrow anyways. Ireallyneedsomesleep. So, g'night.**_

_**BTW, being from Canada I can't say that we don't even rock that much. :P I don't really like it here, except for our awesome singers/bands. **_

_**I'm should be going to bed.**_


	10. Of Spirits & Bedsheets

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Spirit hoods. Sadly, because I want one. :( It's really weird I've been pretty obsessed with them lately. Both, Victorious and Spirit hoods. For example, my Victorious wall (of posters and pics) and my overusage of the words Spirit hoods.**_

* * *

Spirits

I sigh, looking out my bedroom window.

It's snowing pretty badly, but that doesn't mean I wanted to stay inside all day.

I step away from the window and turn to my closet, pulling on a hoodie over my black long sleeved top.

Grabbing my phone and sticking it in the pocket of my black skinny jeans, I walk out of my bedroom and shut the door.

I make my way downstairs and start pulling on my boots and coat at the door.

Grabbing my keys in one hand, I use the other to pick up and pull on my spirit hood.

"Where do you think you're going?" My father asks from his spot on the couch.

Shit, I didn't even see him there.

"To Beck's," I answer, while opening the door and not turning to face him.

"No, you're not," he replies as I step outside.

I reach behind me to close the door as I call back to him sarcastically, "ok Dad!"

I keep walking, making my way down the steps of my house and onto the sidewalk.

"It's only like a twenty minute walk to Beck's, I'll be there in no time," I think to myself.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets and letting go of my keys inside, I attempt to stay warm.

A big gust of wind blows into my face and I pick up my pace, practically running down the sidewalk.

* * *

I finally reach Beck's house and slow down, trying to catch my breath as I walk up his driveway to The Silver Streak.

I didn't run the whole way here but that doesn't make me any less tired. Pulling my hands from my pockets I rub them together, trying to unfreeze them before I ring his doorbell.

Looking closer at his door I realize there's a note taped to it.

I brush the snow off of it, "doorbell broken, please knock," it reads.

"Ugh," I groan in frustration, raising my fist and banging on the RV door.

"Beck, open up!"

I stop banging and wait for him to open the door.

Curse my legs, if they weren't so frozen I'd just kick it open.

Finally the door opens and I push past my boyfriend.

"Finally! I was freezing out there!" I shout, walking over to his couch, sitting down and pulling off my boots.

"Hey Babe, nice to see you. Can I come in?" he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes as I begin removing my coat.

"Hey, when you're done having a conversation with yourself, you wanna come over here and greet your girlfriend properly?"

"Oh, like you made an effort to greet me," he retorts.

He looks over at me and I smirk.

I toss my coat on the ground near the door, along with my boots.

He walks over and sits beside me, reaching his hand under my spirit hood and cupping my cheek, pressing his lips to mine briefly.

"Better?" he asks, pulling away.

"Much," I reply.

He reaches out his hands to stroke my spirit hood.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's so soft. What is it, a wolf?"

"Mhmm," I answer.

"Where'd you get it? I've never seen it before," he asks.

"Online. It was like two hundred bucks with shipping."

His eyebrows shoot up and he looks up at me, "how'd you afford it?"

"Babysitting," I reply, shrugging.

It really is strange that so many parents actually trust me with their kids.

His eyebrows drop back down and he nods, understanding, smiling when he finds the pockets on it.

After about a minute he pulls it off my head and drapes it over the couch armrest.

"What are you doing?" I begin to ask, but he cuts me off after what with his lips.

He pulls away after a few seconds.

"I'm horny," he answers my questioning look.

* * *

Bedsheets (Based off of If These Sheets Were The States by: All Time Low)

It all starts about seven months after he's oficially dating Jade.

She comes home with him afterschool, telling her father that she's at Cat's, and also that she's staying the night.

They don't fuck, because hello, they're in eighth grade and they have values.

Mind you, this doesn't stop her from half conciously rolling to face him and snuggling up against him under the covers.

Her body pressed up against his feels amazing.

In the least sexual way, of course. It's also somewhat soothing for both parties.

He cracks open an eyelid, to see if she had moved into this position purposly.

Deciding she didn't, he closes his eyelid and pretends to be asleep, while at the same time, draping an arm around her waist.

Only a few weeks later does he catch onto her fake sleeping trick, her snuggling with him on purpose.

Fully aware of what she was doing. Not that he minded.

About a year and a half later they lose their virginities to each other, and the snuggling afterwards feels even better than it did the first time because this time there was more love shared.

When they have their first fight it's the first time in a while he goes to bed alone.

Two days later he invests in a body pillow.

It's nothing on comparison to the warmth and feel of her body but he makes do.

They get back together the next day, and she makes sure to crack multiple jokes on said pillow, even though on the inside she's somewhat flattered to have made an impact on his sleeping habits like that.

He lets her borrow it when he's in Canada.

Well, in a sense.

If her stealing and using it with the possibility of him knowing, while he's gone counts.

His grandmother buys him one, just for him, in Canada.

She keeps in the guest room when he leaves, and claims to the rest of the family that the reason it's there is because it's welcoming to guests.

It's their little secret, because apparently she knows what it's like and felt the same way with his grandfather.


	11. Of Babe's and Babes

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did it wouldn't be over, we would be knee deep in season 4.

* * *

Of Babe's and Babes

Babe's

At two in the afternoon there's the sound of a boot hitting the door to a certain RV that belongs to Beck Oliver. That sound is followed by his door whipping open and Jade West stepping in.

"Hey, babe. Could you maybe use your key next time? I can't afford another door after how much the first two cost."

"I said I was sorry and- hey wait, what did you call me?"

"...Jade?"

"No you didn't, you said babe."

"Oh... I guess it just slipped out."

To be honest he hadn't been thinking and it had just rolled off his tongue.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I said I'm fine with it."

"No, you said okay," he points out.

"Same thing," she replies before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

Babes

"Beck, what are you doing?"

"Lying down with my beautiful girlfriend at the beach. How about you?"

"Looking at my boyfriend checking out hot babes on the beach and then blatantly lying about it."

"Babe, my eyes are closed and I'm facing the sky, I literally have no idea what's going on around me right now so, no I'm not."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! I'm just saying that you're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh so you wanna break up?"

"No, I never said that!"

"Well you implied it!"

"Stop. You know I care about you."

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

"No magic word?"

"Not today."

"Good. I shouldn't have to beg for you to say that."

"It's not begging it's called manners."

"Oh you wanna start this again?"

"No. What I want is for you to come lie down closer to me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to enjoy my day at the beach with my girl."

"M'kay."

* * *

_**I admit this is really bad but I have no insperation! Sorry. :(**_


End file.
